Confessing Sins
Walking towards the less crowded locations of , a slender man with his scarf covering his head, probably to keep himself protected from the sun, made its way towards a large cathedral. He sat at the far back, removing the scarf from his head. It revealed the face of a very handsome young man, someone probably many people would recognize. Because of this, he kept his head low until mass finished. After everyone left, he walked towards one of the corners, entering a confessional. A few minutes later, a priest entered the other side. The man made a cross sign with his hand, while he held his cross pendant with his other. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned." The father made a cross with his hands as well. "It's been less than a month since my last confession." "Bless you, my child. Now tell me, what sins have you made since your last confession?", asked the priest. "Far too many, Father. For one, I've yelled at my employees. I've looked at women in lustful ways...Is there any hope of salvation for me, Father?" "Of course my child, as long as you repent, the Lord's mercy may shine upon you." "So tell me...Father. Will the lord's mercy shine upon you, or will his punishment drag you down to the depths of hell!?" The priest gulped, surprised in the unexpected response. "Uh, I-I assure you, my child. I am a sinner as well, as is everyone. But my connection with the lord is deep. I have faith on His love....Uh now, Umm are those all the sins you've come to confess?" "Oh, no father. I must confess, I've murdered. I've murdered so much. I've bathed this hands in so much blood recently, I can still feel the warmth of it on my skin..." "UH! Umm, you're forgiven! Y-You may go now!" exclaimed the priest, absolutely terrified at the young man's sinister tone. "But no father, I need to confess for the things I'm about to do. Like how I'll kill every single one of you phony priests on this church...You false pieces of trash." The priest was too afraid to even attempt to get out of the confessional. "You...You use this church as a base of contact and transaction for an Underworld Organization, am I right?" "N-N-N-NO! That's absurd. This is Holy ground. We'd never-" "Oh! Yes! The Wung Family. They have these phony churches spread all around the globe...Just stay calm, priest. I know already, don't even attempt to lie to me." "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about! Screw this...HELP! SOME-" The priest's cry for help was cut short, as the mysterious man's hand pierced him right through, grabbing the priest's heart on his hand. The man pulled out his hand, and with a towel, he cleaned the blood covering it. He got out of the confessional, to see a large group of armed men approaching him. "Who are you!?!", exclaimed one of them. "Oh I'm the cleaning service." Blood and guts were splattered all over the cathedral. Donatelli Sinclair once again covered his head with his scarf, as he made his way out the massacre and into a restaurant. All that killing had worked him an appetite. Sitting in a restaurant in Rainbase, Donatelli Sinclair read through the menu, undecided as to what to order. A beautiful woman sat directly in front of him just as he was about to decide. Now he wasn't sure again. He lowered the menu from his face, and pointed at the table. "Shirlia, I'd like these table designs for my restaurant ships. They feel so sturdy." He said as he embraced the table. "Uh. Sure...." "So, how many of them had bounties?" "Oh, let's see." She pulled out a notebook and scrolled through the pages. "At least four of them. The highest one had a bounty of 23,000,000. I've already begun the process of transferring the money." "I'll have the spicy vegetable curry, the Alabasta specialty salad, and a bottle of your best wine," Sinclair said as he ordered his dishes to the waiter. "Sir! Are you even paying attention to me!?", the woman exclaimed timidly as she adjusted her glasses. "Yes, yes. Hey, do you want to order something?" "Wha-N-No!...Sir. I need to ask...why are you s-so...I- I saw the bloodbath you left in the Cathedral. It's something that leaves an impact on your mind. Why are you doing this? Honestly, Sir. I'm frightened as to where this path may end up for you... Sinclair reched out to his side and picked a bottle of leftover wine from an empty table. He sighed, and later smiled at the young woman before speaking. "I thank you for your concern, Shirlia. You're an amazing assistant as well. But, I won't stop. Not until all traces of evil are eradicated, no matter where I end up, I must continue...Now! I think I'll order something for you...he said as he once again browsed the menu. Shirlia put her notebook down, and made a half smile. But her eyes still showed deep worry for her boss. ---- "How many of our Cathedrals have been taken down?" "At least twelve. And around two hundred men...Oh and, the other Executive is already here..." "Hmm. Good. We'll stop him here, in . I'm already heading out of . We'll rendezvouz in . "We'll await for your arrival, Executive Liri Anyu!" "It's'' him''. I know it. You've finally come to this sea. I'll make sure this is as far as you go..." Liri Anyu thought to himself as he made his way out of the town, exhuding a terryfying aura that intimidated those around him. Assassin Royale That same day, already past midnight, Sinclair slept in his hotel room, a rather cheap one, as to not attract too much attention. The window to his room was only slightly open, barely two inches wide, as the desert was extremely chilly at night. His door was locked, yet a shadow moved through the corners in his room while Sinclair was sound asleep. Without any sound, nor warning, a sword made it's way swiftly into Sinclair's eye. Just inches before it impaled him, he opened his eyes, and moved his head to the side, the blade instead piercing the pillow he was sleeping on. Because of the mysterious, stealthy attacker, Sinclair rolled out of bed, only to again find the sword just a few inches from his face. He dodged by ducking into the ground, blocking a side kick from his assailant at the same time, while Sinclair reached for his attacker's neck, as he blocked another sword strike to the side of his head with his bare hand. When he realized, his attacker had a kunai to his neck, while his own hand was just a few centimeters from the target's neck, ready to crush it in a millisecond. But by that time he had realized who this mystery assassin was, and he retracted from his attack stance. The person was indeed an assassin, but he wasn't one sent to kill him. No, unlike the assassins that are sent for his head on a continuous basis, this one hadn't a contract on his head. It was merely and old acquaintance. "You bastard....How the hell did you get in? Can't you knock or visit me like a regular person?", Sinclair remarked as he walked over to a table, serving himself a glass of wine. "Don 't underestimate Ninjutsu...And well, I merely wanted to test if you were in top shape. Come on, don't get angry. You wouldn't be a worthy rival if you'd been killed by those attacks." Said the mysterious individual, while he took a glass of wine Sinclair had served him. "Tsk! You're always a pain to deal with...But this is a surprise. Why the hell are you here, Hayasa?" "I've told you not to call me by my real name....Now...you see, we got a report of an idiot attacking several churches that apparently were working for an Underworld Organization. To my surprise, turns out the idiot was you....So, why are YOU here, Sinclair? Don't you have several companies to take care of? You billionaire playboy...", said the man in a dark body suit, covered by armored scales, with long, white hair and a cape/cloak on him. "Hmmm...well...I merely decided to take out the trash while on my way to visit my master. My companies can handle themselves without me. Besides, I've taken care of many organizations and mafia clans in the West Blue, those that are left, are too insignificant to even register on my radar. I'm sure Karma can take care of them." "Your master? You mean all the way on the New World? Also, have you considered our offer yet?" "My answer is still No. I don't need the assistance of a secret organization to crush evil." "Fine, fine." Said Hayasa while he sat on a chair. "I had to try. The higher ups are greatly interested in you. So, what will you do now? After what you've done, the Wung Family is sure to send some of their top men from the New World after your head..." "That's exactly what I'm counting on...Ansatsu..." Ansatsu stood up from his chair, and put the empty glass on the table. "Your cockiness may get you killed someday. I'll stick around for a few more days." Sinclair turned to the room's window. "You think I'll need your help? I'll be fine. No matter who they send, I'll erase them with my own hands..." Ansatsu rolled his eyes, and just as a slight breeze entered the room from the inches wide opening on the window, he disappeared without a trace. The door was still locked, and the window was in the same position. "Heh. I'll have to learn some of that Ninjutsu of his." Said Sinclair while he sipped on his wine glass. "Executive Anyu...I've located the target. He seems to be doing an early morning training routine." "Good. You have permission to assassinate him,' Akuma.'" The sun still hadn't risen up, and Sinclair was already in the middle of his workout. He was a dedicated man, never missing a workout. This time, he had rented five large carriages which he filled with huge bags of sand, and he was running around with a rope attached to them while he ran circles around the city. His muscles and veins were bulging at the amount of stress he was putting on his body. "Well, I think this is it. Fifteen miles(24km). Just an hour long shadow sparring session and off to take a nap until 6am." He was loosening the rope attached to him, when suddenly, from under the sand just behind him, a large arm willed with spiked claws made his way into the back of the neck. It was so swift that the sand didn't even change form and the silence was just as it had been before. "Stab into the back of my neck. Proceeded by a kick unto my stomach area." Sinclair said out loud as the mystery attacker did the same thing he had mentioned, all the while Sinclair was still trying to loosen the rope. "Damn this I gripped it to hard." He just broke the thick rope apart with his bare hands. "DAMN YOU!", exclaimed the assassin while he launched a barrage of deadly attacks towards Sinclair, which he just dodged effortlessly while wiping his face with a towel. "WHY CAN"T I HIT YOU!! I should be able to hide my presence from even experienced foes!" Every slash the assassin Akuma sent towards Sinclair created a slashing gust of wind that cut open the sand on the ground. "You're simply. Too. Weak." In the blink of an eye, Sinclair had moved to the backside of his attacker, he put on a glove on his right hand, and by tangling him with his towel, he made Akuma lose balance. Just as he tripped, Sinclair put his fingers in the assassin's cheeks. Akuma instinctively covered his face in Busoshoku. "One Inch Void Punch." He muttered as he blasted Akuma into the ground with his fist's tremendous force, creating ripples around the sand surrounding them, completely obliterating his head. Category:Lemasters30 Category:Role-Plays